falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JASPER42
Message one Wow is the other Fannon wiki really that strict cause if they are that sucks. Anyway the idea of two fannon wikis seems a little weird but seeing as no one from The Vault ever seems to post stuff on TL this might be a cool idea. You too Yeah, good work too man. Though I blocked his ip address too, so unless he uses something which changes it, we should be fine. Stay vigilant... Grammarlad(talk) 17:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I O U M8 ~ BIG TIME ! Dude I was toss'n curses out that I thought were too weak to discribe my hate for childish trolls. *I had less than ZERO to do with that fucktards dramma, no idea why I got soo spamed.. *Anyway Thank you for the back up M8. If yer ever in need ask & I'll do what ever I can. SaintPain→ LIVE from the Valley O'Death 17:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) VSTF VSTF are Wikia staff that deletes vandalism in a wiki. We don't approve them as administrators. They are only assistants, not admins. Gauzz Rifle ( talk · ''' ) 23:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) '''RE: Gauzz Rifle I have revoked Gauzz Rifles powers once more and it will remain that way after seeing how he was upset with the outcome of his first power strip. He was very upset and had said some insults in italian on the chat about me, he is lucky i dont ban him here. The Netherealm awaits for you 04:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Me I did not meant that the VSTF should be approved. They are automatically approved, Nem does not need to approve it. And you said I am feeling like I own the wiki, of course not. VSTFs are just helpers that does not need to be approved by any bureaucrat. It is true that I used homophobic/racist language on a Wiki some people trolled on, but I ask you this. Are you using the offenses of other people in another wiki that makes them lose their adminship if they are admin in a wiki? Gauzz Rifle ( talk | ) 11:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Edit: I have not decided for VSTF, but see this. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:SpamTaskForce That is the VSTF that I meant, not I chose. Gauzz Rifle ( talk · ' ) 11:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Me I do not care for your reasons, the demotions. All I care is to write, to write and to write. I will write until it gets finished. And I do not care about your critisms. Gauzz Rifle ( talk '· ''' ) 13:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Rewarded!(again) I was here. User:DavidTheWise33 13:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Templates Yeah man, I've not had time to do them yet. Let me sort out the navigation panel first, and I promise I'll sort out the templates this week :) Deal? Grammarlad(talk) 14:49, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep it in mind. Unless the weapon is an integral part of the character's personnality (like the gloves' special attack representing Timothy's Pyromania) I rather just focus on the characters, rather than their belongings. I was here. User:DavidTheWise33 15:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) A call to order Mah Brother Jasper, Let me talk to you as my ,self " Casper" You've heard me say it befor, we share a name. * The diference is when I was young, Casper was a cartoon joke. Every day I had to stand in the bullies face & own up to my right to be me, even my name was a point where school yard battle lines were drawn. As one who took beatings & rose again to beat back down all bullies I beg you my friend. Please, Let Gauzz off the hook . Please ? I know I don't have all the details but it seems to revolve around his stories.. Gauzz feels he is be'n over tasked by harshly worded advice.. * I can relate ~ I am like a DOG, if I am barked at I will bark back & even try to bite. Be a man of good will, toss off these War hammers & make peace, please. We will all be stronger & this shiny new wiki will burn brighter if we just work togeather to lift each other up. ~Sorry for the Sermon from the mountain What can I say ? ~ Job hazzard ~ I am a Saint ~;p SaintPain→ '''LIVE from the Valley O'Death 19:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok yes I get you don't care for Gauzz's stories & you feel he dose not take advice you have offered. Yeah I honestly DO understand what you are say'n.. I *I look back at my life & I see my self with my own ROCK HARD HEAD. Why can't I spell without spell check? Why do I fight to make a place for every oddball ? *School was not a place I felt welcome.. School was where I knew I'd find a fight. So I only showed at school 2 or 3 days a week, I said it proudly & made it my joke. Hell I had to get a waver just to join the Army because I had a felony record for TRUENCY.. I laugh at it now but because I know I only fucked myself for PRIDES sake.. Please help me save another prideful soul ? Please just make Gauzz wecome again & I will try to help him work on his stories. He much like myself sees the world through art ~ Visual over the written~ I was an artists long befor I tried to write stories.. My pictures were just frozen moments in a larger tale... Please be a friend to me & help me do a kindness to a lost soul.. Learning can't be forced but with your patience we might all grow wiser with less growing pains. If you don't like Gauzz's stories, don't read them.. Enjoy his art & willingness to be here & fill our ranks.. In time I honestly feel we will all be better for it.. Never Surenderd just give peace a chance ~;p This time. Think alout it ? SaintPain→ LIVE from the Valley O'Death 20:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Brother Jasper, no need to make any special effort, just take a breath if he posts something you don't get.. This is all just the net, patience is the only real aplication that matters :) SaintPain→ LIVE from the Valley O'Death 20:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ask Marcus That's funny M8 SaintPain→ LIVE from the Valley O'Death 04:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Man, that is awesome. I wish that was a website... 05:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Can't edit. Favor? Can you remove the complex codes in my story? I used to rely on visual mode, and when I switched to visual mode, it says that the page has complex codes. Gauzz Rifle ( talk · ' ) 11:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for making Vault 66's door for me. It means a lot since I can't do it myself. NuclearAnamoly 17:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Nazi images I have talked to Nemesis about nazi images. He said that nazi images are acceptable. And I hope the images should be deleted because of the murderous ideology, and it provokes the emotions of some people who have a hate for nazism, like Tagaziel blocked Luckmann infinitely because of a nazi avatar in the Vault. Any neo-nazi should be deleted for ideological reasons. I know the reply "it's only in the Vault, but it will not be implemented in here.", but it is for the sake of people who have a hate for nazism. I hope you understand this conversation. Gauzz Rifle ( talk '· ' ) 00:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Vault 20 hey Jasper, can you make me a picture for my vault? its Vault 20. thanks in advance MrGazzo 04:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Wanna Chat? Hey im bored atm if your here right now come on chat btw devil's island is a wasteland not a loctaion Thanks Big thanks for the vault 113 image, it actually looks really good. I was here. User:DavidTheWise33 16:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Message received, I'm not all that familiar with wiki editing, sorry. I was here. User:DavidTheWise33 18:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat non functionnal. It appears that if I try connecting to the chat while I'm at school, I can never actually chat, the list just stays unloaded forever. I was here. User:DavidTheWise33 16:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey JASPER42, I was going to join the chat, but it gave me a permission error, I don't know what happened, so if you could check it out that would be great.That's really all I have to say, so bye. Nukalurk15 23:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Text font Hey Jasper, were gona need the old text font back, the new one is screwing up the sigs and links Test ':D -Anon Hallo Did you know this is a post? NuclearAnamoly 21:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh you Cool logout prank bro. Tautology signature. User:DavidTheWise33 15:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Wise Words Brother Jasper ~ I read yer blog reply " We just need to let people know 'bout us. Plus, if we all keep writing then there'll still plenty of stories to tell. " I feel it & know it to be true ~ What you said. Now I'll lurk & wait for others to comment. * You don't need to reply to this message, I just wanted you to know I read what you wrote there ~:) ' SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here.. Again' 10:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC)' You have new messages I had to remove it, it was annoying the shit out of me, everytime i went to your profile i thought i was getting a new message, you can put it back on if you want but i suggest not doing so, for the good of the wikia. The Netherealm awaits for you 05:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks, glad you understand. :) The Netherealm awaits for you 11:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes ~ Rock Sorry I missed this ~ Thank you is way over due. '~* So*~''' *THANK YOU BROTHER JASPER'' !'' Nicely done ~ Please do keep up the great tech help God knows I'm rubbish with the tech stuff ~;p '' SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 09:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC)'' I can do There would be no problem get'n close to Desmond ~ Lost was such a popular character there are hundreds of pics I could use as reference. * I know his wild long hair is not in character creation menu but I was a trained artist once upon a time & it would be good practice to blend the game tools with my art skills. My old ass is about to go back to school to again take up my artistic schooling.. So long story short... If you can give enough details I can make it happen double quick ~;) I did jacks pick in just a couple hours ~ It took way longer get'n details then it did to create it. So let's just skip ahead & try to get the details in one go. { I can always re edit 'till it's just right ~:} * I can cut past blend & even paint by hand then rescan if need be.. So the face is no problem M8. But in order to strike a body pose that fits the angle of that face ~ just go ahead & post details now. * What you really want? . 1 The Face ~ I got { Thanks for the pic it avoids guess work } . 2 What gear do you want to see equiped? ~ If it has a base ID I can equip it. . 3 LOCATION theam ~ I can generaly customize best ''once I got an equiped game body in the setting I can even do custom posters on interrior walls or add props like a juke box, booze, chems or books scattered about.. Just tell me what joo want, what ja really really want ~;p SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here.. Again' 10:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) What Vault So Desmond, blank backdrop & no weapons. *So what Vault number you want ? *Oh & what mood ? Happy, Sad, Mad, ect. Too easy Vault 101 sad Desmond SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 23:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Options ? Since you plan to edit any way would one of these Vault suits work 3, 11, 19, 21, 22, 24 or 34 Otherwise I'll need to reload FO 3 just to get the 101 If one of these NV suits will work for ya please choose witch one 3, 11, 19, 21, 22, 24 or 34 SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 23:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) OK 3 it is ~ I'll have it for ya tonight SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 23:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go Brother Jasper Desmond.jpg SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 02:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The Hoe that said NO! NOPE!, why, well cause im a c**** lol anyways i will let them no. The Netherealm awaits for you 12:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to say hai Just cos I bloody can! Loves yah! :D "Even In Death May You Be Triumphant" 12:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo Dawg I HERD YOU LIKE TO LOL TO SHOORMISHES SO I PUT A SHROOMISH IN YOUR SHROOMISH SO YOU CAN LOL WHILE YOU LOL. FotM Hey Jasper, I've just nominated Vault Villains for fiction of the month. It's got real potential and the first chapters are amazing. I can't wait for the story and characters to develop further! Grammarlad(talk) 20:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thought you would appreciate this I just made http://memegenerator.net/instance/12069479 "Even In Death May You Be Triumphant" 12:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Okay, I didn't realise that you'd cleared them with him, but I'm not sure that they're really right for this wiki. In future it'd be best for him (or any other user) to host their photo elsewhere and leave a link to it, otherwise I think we'd be sending out the wrong signals. Grammarlad(talk) 13:02, December 26, 2011 (UTC) hey Have you thanked grecks for spawning you today? cartman I understood that the categories were supposed to be part of something bigger in the future, but he didn't put anything else in them, or even label them as such. I'm not just going to let him act like he runs the place though. I'm glad that both you and Pain think highly of him, it might mean that there's hope that he'll come down a bit and join the community, so good on you for sticking up for him (and I mean that), but anything that is seen as offensive is against the rules and needs to be acted on. Grammarlad(talk) 18:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Orange Sky Revelations Hey man! Wanted to thank you for fixing that spelling error. Next time I make a mistake, I guess I can count on you, huh? Like I said, thanks. I owe you one. ~~Odd The couple of things As for the pirate girl all is concealed to well with in the limits of PG13, non the less I will add a warning as to the the pages content. As for the name, we have been considering a new name since I spoke with Nem a few nights ago. *Not to worry I'm not over steeping my bounds. Nem will make the final decision as to what the new name will be and exactly when it will be changed, in the mean time, if you have any suggestions for the new name I'm sure Nem would be happy to hear them. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 13:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Fallout Nations I have recently adopted Fallout Nations wiki. For those of you who would like to come over and create your own fallout nation please do so by following the link below. I look forward to you being apart of the team. -SaintsCrusader http://falloutnations.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Nations_Wiki Hello Hello boss of this wiki. Skeetah skeetah you don't act cool, nobody edits the wiki. smoking too much weed latlet? i think thats the problem. man how are yo boss then cant rule your country. SaadSwati 21:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) re: the part of your message where you asked if you could be of any help, yeah, actually! I'm tyring to get back in touch with SaintPain. Any ideas on how I could reach him? The Arcadian Rook (talk)[http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arcadian_Rook Needs More Battle Cattle] 09:32, February 21, 2014 (UTC)